


Alec's Shirt + Magnus' Panties

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Choking, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Alec, Dom Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Husbands, Lace Panties, Love, M/M, Magnus in Alec's shirt, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage, Married Sex, Panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Alec Was Finally Home... Waiting For Him Is A Surprise.Smut And Love Happens :3





	Alec's Shirt + Magnus' Panties

Alec gets home just as the sun was sinking down over the buildings over Brooklyn. He’s dirty and sweaty from the spontaneous mission he was forced to do, but not yet exhausted….

Alec’s got something else in mind. 

His husband. 

He calls out, “Magnus, I’m home!” 

As soon as he walks into their apartment, he kicks his boots off, and tosses his bow and quiver on the side. 

“Magnus?” says Alec softly, looking into the living room and spots him. 

Magnus was sitting on the couch, a book in hand, hair mussed and his soft fingers were stroking the pages as he read the words in the book. But as much as Alec loves those hands, that’s not what he’s staring at.

His husband has got nothing on but one of Alec’s big shirts.

It’s black, soft, and it’s big on him, so big that it hangs over his right shoulder slightly, giving Alec a peek of his right pec every time he hunches just a little bit more over the paper. And his legs, too, all folded up, gold smooth legs that are hairless and soft.

“Magnus?” Alec calls out as he makes his way over to the couch, desperate to get Magnus’ attention.

Magnus looks up, a bright smile appearing on his face. 

“Alexander!” The warlock says happily, “I’m so glad your home!” He unfolds his legs, standing up, adjusting Alec’s shirt as he goes. He went in for a hug but Alec stopped him, jaw on the ground as he saw what else Magnus was wearing. 

“Oh, baby,” Alec growls. “Fuck. Sweetheart, look at you.”

The shirt has slipped off Magnus’ shoulder again. The black fabric hanging down just to the middle of his thighs, although whenever Magnus moved, the shirt would ripple up to allow Alec to see the black lace panties that Magnus’ wearing.

Alec circles round his husband, rounding to the back and he dips his hand to fondle Magnus’ perky ass.

“Look how gorgeous you are,” breathes Alec. “So beautiful in my shirt, baby. And don’t get me started on these...” With that, he grabs Magnus’ small waist, spins him around and drags Magnus with him, so he ends up sitting on the couch, with Magnus sitting right on top of him.

“I wanted to surprise you,” says Magnus honestly, looking up through his mascara black eyelashes, lips red and cat eyes shining. “You’ve been working so hard, Alexander. You deserve a little reward.” 

“So you thought you might give me the reward?” teases Alec. 

Magnus blushes a bit, looking down, “Maybe…” 

Alec laughs, sliding his hands down Magnus’ arms. “Can’t think of a better reward.”

“I’m glad,” Magnus says, softly, “You’ve been working so hard, my big bad shadowhunter. Too hard. You’ve hardly been home. I’ve missed you.” Magnus’ voice turned sincere and a bit sad. 

Alec grabs his jaw, lifts it so that Magnus is looking at him. “I’m home now, baby,” he says seriously, “And I’m gonna take real good care of you tonight. Would you like that, baby?”

“Yes.” Magnus inhales quickly. “ _ Please _ , Alexander.”

“And don’t you worry, my beautiful warlock, i will give you lots of attention to make up for not being home,” He promises, kissing Magnus’ cheeks and forehead, “I didn’t mean to leave you all alone. I didn’t mean to ignore you. I promise i will be home more often.”

“I know,” says Magnus. “It’s okay, darling.” 

Alec couldn’t hold back anymore, he leans forward and tugs on Magnus’ plump bottom lip with his teeth.

Magnus moans.

The shadowhunter wraps his strong arms around Magnus’ back, tugging him so that Magnus falls forward and has to steady himself on Alec’s shoulders. His hands grip Alec as the shadowhunter nips at his mouth, pushing his way inside those red, rosy lips.

Magnus moans again against Alec’s lips. They kiss over and over and it’s hot, messy, sloppy.

Alec finally manages to pull back, licking his lips and Magnus whines, follows his mouth, but Alec pushes him gently back. 

“Hang on, sweetheart,” he says.

The warlock pouts, “Please, Alec.  _ Alexander _ . Fuck. I wanna--” he pants. “I wanna  _ taste _ you.”

Alec growls as Magnus continues in a frenzy, “Your cock.” Magnus whispers. “Please, I want to taste your cock.  _ Please _ .” 

“Fuck, yes!” 

And Magnus scrambles off Alec’s lap, falling onto his knees and getting his hands on Alec’s fly. His hands are trembling with excitement, getting Alec’s slacks completely undone. Carefully, he slides them down to his husband’s knees, then tosses the pants to the side and drags Alec’s boxers off his hips. 

“Alexander,” breaths Magnus, and yanks the underwear off before pulling Alec’s knees aside, so he can slide right in and fit his mouth to Alec’s thick cock. Alec groans, letting his head fall against the couch and his hands to flutter down to the top of Magnus’ head.

“God, Magnus. Yeah. Fuck.” he says, breathless.

When Magnus draws off from his little kittenish licks and long, soft sucks, he moans out a dirty, “Fuck my face, Alexander.” 

“You want that, baby?” he asked, his voice low and rough. “Want to gag on my cock ‘til you’re drooling and withering with need, sweetheart?” 

Magnus nods furiously and swallows, one hand still wrapped around Alec’s cock. “I want you to fuck my mouth, Alexander,” he whispers. “I want you to shove me down on your big cock so badly. Please, I want to taste you,  _ please _ , Alexander.”

“Yeah,” exhales Alec. “Yeah, baby, alright.”  He lets Magnus latch back on, lets him lick a couple of times before Alec goes for it. He grabs Magnus’ head, tugging on his hair, moving his own body back and forth so it’s Alec that’s controlling the speed now. 

Magnus’ gasping, wriggling, but he’s not pulling off.

“Fuck, Mags.” 

Magnus’ mouth is wet and warm, and he’s drooling, tears are leaking from the corners of his eyes, but he’s still going, still licking, fighting to keep his mouth wrapped around Alec’s cock. His hands are behind his back, all desperate and straining and beautiful.

“Look at you,” he pants, getting lost in the feeling, “First you put on my shirt. You look so fucking cute in it by the way, sweetheart. And then those panties, by the angel. When i saw them wrapped around your ass,  _ Fuck _ . So fucking perfect.”  

He pulls Magnus off, because he can feel himself getting close, and he doesn’t want to come yet.

Magnus whines as he’s pulled off, drooling and wheezing a bit, but still wanting. Alec looks on in awe, letting Magnus catch his breath before they keep going.

“By the fucking angel,” he says, stroking the top of Magnus’ hair, smoothing what he’d tugged up. “So needy for me, baby... and you’re all mine.”

“All yours,” Magnus gasps back, his hands gripping onto Alec’s thighs. “I’m yours, Alexander.”

“I want to fuck you, sweetheart.” groans Alec. His husband’s pupils blow open. “Do you want that?” Magnus’ mouth is wide, his fingers trembling. 

“Yes. Yes, A-Alexander.  _ Please _ .”  

Alec reaches down to scoop Magnus into his arms, holding him and pressing kisses to his face, licking in and out of his husband’s mouth, tasting himself on Magnus’ tongue. 

“I’ve got you, baby.” He promised as he wraps a hand around Magnus’ throat, pressing ever so gently on the sides of his windpipe. 

Magnus gasps, and trembles at the touch. 

“That’s it, baby,” says Alec, watching him closely. He circles his thumb around Magnus’ adam’s apple, watching it bob up and down before pulling his hand back.

“M-More,” Magnus manages to gasp out.

Alec chuckles and stands up. Magnus automatically twines his legs around Alec’s waist, and Alec wraps his hands below Magnus’ ass as he goes.

The warlock giggles, “Where are we going?” 

”Bedroom,” he explains, walking forwards, kissing Magnus’ neck. Alec can feel Magnus’ bulge up against his stomach, and a thrill of anticipation makes him shiver.

Alec kicks the bedroom door behind him, and tosses Magnus onto the bed. And he strips off everything else here, before crawling onto the bed, hovering over Magnus. 

“You okay, baby?” he asks. 

Magnus nods. 

“Fuck.” Alec’s hazel blown eyes roam over Magnus, “You are so gorgeous.” 

“Alexander,” the warlock whines, sitting up so that Alec can pull the shirt over his head. Magnus’ golden bare skin is quickly revealed, and highlighted by the black panties. Alec can’t help the moan that falls from his lips, and he moves in to attack Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus was whining and gasping and smashing their lips together. Alec moves his right hand down, stroking teasingly over the black lace. Then he moves his hand just a little bit further down to rub it over Magnus’ bulge, barely hidden by the panties.

“I want-I want you inside me, wanna  _ feel  _ you. Please, A- Please,  _ Alexander _ .” Magnus manages to get out when Alec pulls away from his red bitten lips. Magnus looks sinful like this, blushing red all the way to his cock, messy hair and cat eyes on display, bronze limbs spread out on a white sheet.

Alec can’t wait any longer. He hooks his fingers under the waistband of Magnus’ panties, admiring the wet spot Magnus’ precome has formed, and finally slides them off. 

Alec grabs the lube from the crooked drawer next to the bed and opens it, carefully smearing a good amount on the index finger of his right hand. 

“Are you ready for me, baby?” he asks. 

Magnus nods, breathing heavily, “ _ Please _ .” 

He’s gentle as he circles Magnus’ rim, easing a finger in. 

Magnus lets out a gasp, and Alec keeps going, whispering dirty encouragement and endearments the whole way through.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Just relax. So perfect-” and he slides out to add another finger. He scissors his fingers carefully, open and closed, and Magnus is a mess, begging for more, trying to push himself down onto Alec’s fingers. 

“More!” Magnus yelps, whimpers, and Alec waits a moment for Magnus’ breathing to calm down before he fits three fingers in. 

Magnus moans loudly at the burn. 

“Fuck you’re tight, sweetheart,” says Alec. “You’re so gorgeous,” 

He massages the spot that makes Magnus goes crazy, making the warlock almost sob at this point, overwhelmed by everything, fighting not to squirm, fighting not to shove himself down further onto Alec’s long strong fingers.

“Alec,  _ Alec _ , Alexander,” he’s chanting, and Alec slides his fingers out. “I’m ready. I’m ready, darling.  _ P-please _ .”

“Shh, baby,” Alec soothes. He grips his cock, slicking it up generously and positioning it at Magnus’ waiting entrance. 

Magnus moans obscenely as Alec slides his way in, slowly. 

Eventually, they’re skin against skin, and Alec can lean over, put his hands down next to Magnus on either side of his ribcage, and meet his mouth as he rocks slowly into him. They’re kissing sloppily, and it felt so hot and intimate that Magnus couldn’t help put moan against his shadowhunter’s mouth. 

Said shadowhunter kept talking, babbling into Magnus’ ear. Telling his husband how beautiful he is as he reaches down to hold Magnus’ hips.

Alec then reached out and grabbed Magnus’ neck again, holding him down as he thrusts deep into him. 

“A-Alec!  _ Oh _ . Alec.” 

“Fuuuck… So tight, so tight… Oh my God…” He gasps, pushing himself deeper into the warlock’s ass and searching for his prostate. When he found it Magnus cried out, screaming Alec’s name into the air and clenching his ass around him. 

The shadowhunter gasped at the sudden clenching, bucking his hips harder and groaning.

“Fuck, baby… so tight for me… So goddamn beautiful…” He babbles, growling loudly like a territorial wolf as his hips stuttered.  

Magnus bites his lower lip and a whimper calls from the back of his throat. He rolls his hips up against him, crying out as the head of Alec's cock rubs against his sweet spot. "Oh fuck!  _ Yes _ . Yes. Alec, Alexander  _ more _ !"

"Fuck, do you have any idea how beautiful you are, baby?" Alec asks, pulling back, shifting enough to pull Magnus' knees further up against his chest so he can push deeper.

Magnus feels almost impossibly full, stretched wide as Alec rocks deeper, each thrust rubbing against his swollen prostate. 

His hard cock was tight against his stomach and weeping precome, loving the unforgiving pound of his husband's huge cock sliding into him, sending a sensation more intense than he could have imagined. "Oh god! Y-Yes,  _ harder _ , fuck.  _ Alec _ . Give it to me, Alexander!"

Alec laughs, breathless and throaty, falling into a rhythm of long, hard thrusts that slowly ease deeper. When his hips finally connect with Magnus' round ass he holds still, fingers clenched at Magnus' hips to hold him in place as his body clenches and shudders around the intrusion. 

"Your ass looks stunning stretched around my cock, baby," he murmurs, rolling his hips against him slowly, rubbing the warlock’s bundle of nerves. 

He fights against Alec's hold, trying to fuck himself back on his cock, whining. "Alexander...."

"Fuck,"Alec breathes, and moves again, setting a pace that builds harder and faster with each thrust until all Magnus can do is hang onto Alec’s wrists, gasping for breath between cries, between each hot shock of pleasure his husband drives through him.

“Alexander!  _ Ah _ ! Fuck!” Magnus cries out, desperate, shaking, “I’m- I’m so close!” 

"Gonna cum for me, sweetheart? Are you gonna cum around my cock?" Alec growls into Magnus’ ear. 

The warlock nods, a whimper falling from his throat as his legs shook from the intense pleasure. 

“Come for me, Magnus.” The shadowhunter orders, “Come on, baby. Come for me.” 

His cat eyes go wide, his mouth opens, and he moans, screams as he comes. He tightens around Alec, convulsing with pleasure, and Alec can’t help but follow him down. Bliss grabs him, sends white spots spiralling across his vision, making him shake all the way down to his toes.

Alec collapses on top of Magnus, and the two of them lay there for a moment, breathing. The shadowhunter can hear Magnus’ pounding heartbeat. The sound made Alec smile. 

Soft now, Alec manages to slide out. 

“I’ll be right back, sweetheart,” Alec says, easing himself off the bed and kissing Magnus’ forehead as he goes. “Just gonna grab a cloth, clean us both up.”

Magnus nods, but it’s dazed. He’s totally out of it, and Alec allows himself a feeling of satisfaction. He loves to see Magnus blissed out like this, tired but content. Too out of it to use his magic. 

He pads out to the other room, grabs a washcloth hanging by the sink, wets it with warm water, and quickly returns to Magnus. 

Magnus smiles when he walks back in, and stretches his arms out to him. 

“Come ‘ere,” he mumbled, “Come cuddle me.” 

“Let me clean us up first.” 

The warlock pouted, “Not fair.” 

“Just a second, grumpy.” Alec chuckles, giving Magnus a couple of swipes down his stomach, and then around the rim of his hole. 

Alec quickly cleans himself off, and then tosses the rag aside, to be dealt with in the morning. He slides onto the bed, turns so he can hold Magnus in his arms. Magnus smiles and snuggles against him.

“Better?” Alec asks. 

Magnus nods, “Better.” 

The shadowhunter then buries his face into Magnus’ neck, taking in his scent, “I love you, Magnus Lightwood-Bane.” 

“And I Love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane.” Magnus murmurs, eyes falling shut.

 

Together, they slip gently into a calm, peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave A Comment :3 
> 
> Comment Suggestions, Prompts And Opinions! :3


End file.
